Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen
by John The Adventurer
Summary: After the alien invasion that never happened, I had hoped that it would take longer before the next calamity hit. But things did not go the way I hoped. I was enjoying my life in Arendelle when Elsa and our unborn child were stolen from our home. I immediately went after them, going through unfamiliar territory with new allies to save my wife, my beloved Queen Elsa.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

Two weeks. That's how long it has been since my last "incident". That's got to be a new record for me. Ever since my first time falling into Arendelle, I seemingly haven't been able to go a minute without some world-ending catastrophe, invasion from the Southern Isles, or crazy magical portals to alternate universes messing everything up. For you reading this who are veterans of my tales, welcome back! For those of you here for the first time, we are glad to have you with us.

As many of you know, I am a legendary hero among the magical realms. I am known as John the Adventurer, the Traveler, the Champion of Spring, Terror of the Dark Realms, Hero of Infinite Universes, and a whole lot of other unnecessarily grand titles and nicknames. Here on earth however, I am simply John, an intelligent but lazy high school student. I am actually a lot older than I am, confusing as that sounds. Time works differently in the magical realms, so while I was born seventeen years ago, I have actually lived through over forty years of experiences. Strange, right? So while I live a fairly ordinary life here on earth, I travel through the magical realms, fighting the forces of darkness.

Of course, throughout these travels I have met a lot of interesting people, interesting being an incredible understatement. From the Mad Hatter, who I haven't seen for a while but I used to have tea with(which was always a bit odd because I don't drink tea), to Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, who I like to consider a friend, though she does not like me very much. I am also good friends with the time-traveling, bowtie wearing alien known as the Doctor, though I have not seen him since he went off to Trenzalore. My friends also include the Winchester Brothers, the Avengers, the Justice League, and a collection of magical creatures that include a pixie named Pixie and her mother, the Queen of Spring.

But I did not just make friends in my travels. I made many enemies as well. My arch nemesis is a creature known as the Shadow Trickster, and other foes I have faced include Peter Pan(who is actually a violent psychopath in real life), the Tin Man(who really is heartless), and the frozen-hearted King Hans. And yes, you did hear me correctly. I said **King** Hans. That guy is a murderous sociopath.

Of course, all this craziness started when I had the stupidity to try to use a dangerous universe-rending spell to bring magic back, and then when the spell sent me to an alternate universe, I had the foolishness to fall in love. The woman I fell in love with was the beautiful Elsa, Queen of Ice and Snow. After being forced universes apart I went on a grand adventure to search for a way back to her, and when I finally returned to Arendelle we fought off an invasion. But despite all the trouble, Elsa and I were finally united, and after an eternal entity known as the Darkness almost consumed the universe and on Valentines Day the Greek goddess Aphrodite tested our love for each other, I proposed, and before long we were married, seven years after our meeting(by the altered time in her world).

Before long our happy marriage was interrupted by a swirling vortex of doom. As it turned out, this would be only the beginning of a series of events in which I was tossed about alternate universes like a hot potato between a group of elementary school students. This was all part of a master plan of a group calling themselves the Brotherhood of the Void, and after I defeated them I ended up traveling through the Void until I was in the epicenter of a war between all of the heroes of the multiverse and the Void itself. With the help of every other version of myself I was able to return the Void to its natural, non-sentient state and save all of creation.

After this adventure Elsa announced that she was pregnant. I was a bit shocked by the news, but after a bit of soul-searching and time traveling I decided that this was wonderful news. Unfortunately, our happiness was once again interrupted when the Trickster split my soul in half, and in the resulting chaos that followed, the imprisoned Hans escaped before my two halves could be reunited. A few nights later I had a vision of the future, which included many ghastly images, the most frightening of which was Elsa, heavily pregnant and screaming in pain while strapped to an altar. The day after Easter there was an alien invasion, but I was able to turn back time and make it so they never came in the first place, making me the only one to remember the whole fiasco. Now I spend half of my life living with and caring for my pregnant wife, or at least I did until this unfortunate and painful adventure happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Life in Arendelle

Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen

Chapter 1: Life in Arendelle

"I've realized something," I told Elsa as she looked over a massive stack of papers. "Time isn't right here. It's all wonky."

"Really?" she asked, not looking up from her work. "How so?"

"Aurora and Philip are from the fourteenth century," I told her. "At least that's what Philip mentioned in their film. And yet the two of them came to our wedding here in what is basically the nineteenth century. And Merida? In her movie they mentioned fighting Vikings and Romans."

"And?"

"The Romans are the Old Empire!" I told her. "They died out centuries ago. And the Vikings are your **ancestors**. There is no way they could fight them **and** be alive now, unless they were immortals, and I checked, they're not."

"Did it ever occur to you that your 'Disney Films' might have gotten a few details wrong?" Elsa asked, finally looking up from her work at me. "I know that they have mine and Anna's lives correct down to an eerie amount of detail, but it is possible that is not true of all of their films. Maybe you should go to DunBroch and ask them about it yourself."

"I still think that something's up," I muttered.

"Then you can think that," she replied. "Now help me with some of these papers." I groaned at the idea of doing paperwork and settled down. While the stories I have been telling you showed the more entertaining discussions and events that have happened, life in Arendelle isn't all debates about the nature of their world, little princes' sword-fighting lesson, and chocolate wars. Elsa, while pregnant, is still queen, and thus has a bunch of boring duties she has to do. I, as her husband and the King Consort, am oftentimes forced to attend as well.

There are, of course, the council meetings, which are always a bore. From the deceitfully ordinary looking Spymaster to the incredibly dull-looking Master of the Treasury, the whole lot of them are more focused on their own gain then the good of the kingdom. Elsa usually has to keep control of them, but I add a bit of what Anakin Skywalker would have called "aggressive negotiations" when necessary. Elsa is a master at diplomacy, managing to make everyone happy while still getting done what needs to be done. How she does it I have no idea.

There are also the balls, which Elsa and I never dance at. Now we can claim it is because of her pregnancy, but even before the pregnancy we rarely danced in public because both of us are such terrible dancers. We tried private dancing lessons, oftentimes with Anna as our teacher, but we ended up falling over each other. It wasn't always bad, as sometimes one of those falls would end in a deep kiss, but it still took quite a while before either of us could even do the simplest of dances without falling on our faces. Anna and Kristoff enjoy the dances though, as do Rapunzel and Eugene, who still often come to visit.

Besides the balls there are also the courts. As Queen, Elsa is often required to come to make the final decision on important court cases at the courthouse. Then there are the trade agreements, the betrothal proposals for both Anna's children and our unborn child, and hundreds of other pieces of paperwork.

Elsa's role as Queen isn't her only obligation either. Her second job, one which I share, is that of Headmaster of our magical academy. Despite all of our attempts at spreading knowledge, magic is still distrusted in most parts of her world. Magical creatures are usually viewed as either wise beings who are called upon at times of need, or horrifying monsters. People with magical powers are heavily distrusted and often persecuted. Even in kingdoms such as Aurora and Philip's kingdom know little about magic, the only knowledge they have being what little their faerie friends Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather have told them, which isn't much. Faeries are a tight-lipped bunch.

As the Headmasters of the academy, Elsa and I not only oversee the running of the school, we also have to make sure the students make it there safely. Untrained magic users oftentimes have little control over their powers, and left alone can cause serious accidents. They are also vulnerable to roving renegades and other dangerous individuals. We have to make sure they have safe passage to the school. Elsa and I also still come to teach at the school occasionally, which the students seem to love. Mine and Elsa's exploits are somewhat legendary among the students. I hadn't thought they could be any more spectacular than they already were, but the rumors the students pass around have proven me wrong on that point.

. . . . .

"So," Anna asked one day at dinner, "what do you think it is going to be, a girl or a boy?"

"How about both?" Kristoff added.

"Twins?" I laughed. "Please no. I've seen enough of Rapunzel and Eugene's twin terrors to know that isn't a good idea."

"It's not really their fault," Olaf interjected. "Their dad is a thief, after all."

"**Is** a thief?" Elsa asked. "I think you're still upset from the time he stole your nose."

"It took me forever to find it!" Olaf cried.

"He put it in the back of your head," I told him, chuckling. "You were walking around, looking everywhere for your nose and it was right on your head."

"That was very rude, by the way," he scolded. "None of you told me!"

"You've got to admit," Kristoff laughed, "it was pretty funny. You were running all over the place." We all laughed at that and ate the rest of dinner, the servants coming to clean when it was over only to find everything spotless and put away.

"You really need to stop doing that," Elsa sad with a giggle as we walked to our room. "It's their **job** to clean."

"And I'm just making their job easier," I countered. "All it takes for me is a wave of my hand. Why should they work hard to do something that can be done so easily?"

Elsa just shook her head and continued walking. Before going to bed, she turned around, a question on her lips. "Have you had any more of those… dreams?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "Though the last one was scarring enough for three visions. I still can't make complete sense of it."

"I'll always be here for you," she said, wrapping me in a hug, though the growing bulge in her belly make it slightly difficult. "Remember that."

"Of course," I answered. Just then I heard a banging sound with my magically-enhanced hearing. "Someone is at the door," I told her. "It's probably nothing. You get to bed. I'll check it out." So I teleported to the door, conjuring up some more clothing before opening the door. I was shocked to find that it was Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. "Hello," I told them. "What brings you all the way up to Arendelle?"

"Is Queen Elsa here?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," I answered. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I hope not," she replied. Seeing the confusion that was most likely all over my face, she quickly explained. "I have… dreams," she began. "Dreams of the future. Visions, one might say."

"She had a dream about me the night before we met," Prince Philip added. "We didn't learn until much later that there were more of these visions, and that they always came true."

"I had a vision several nights ago," Aurora told me. "A vision of Elsa getting taken away."

My face went pale as horror filled my mind. I immediately teleported to our room, only to see a cloaked being fade into the shadows on the wall. Elsa was nowhere to be seen. I searched the shadows with my magical senses and filled the room with light, but there was nothing there. Whatever it had been was gone, and it had taken Elsa and our unborn child with it.


	3. Chapter 2: What Now?

Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen

Chapter 2: What Now?

"What's going on?" Anna asked groggily, walking from her and Kristoff's room to the door as I teleported back downstairs. "Aurora? Philip? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you two since Elsa's wedding."

"She's gone," I whispered, clenching my fists in rage. **Something** took her." My hands shook, energy building inside of me. "Something took Elsa."

"We have to get her back!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," Aurora told us. "We were too late."

"It's not your fault," I assured her. "**I **should have known about it. **I** should have stopped it."

"How could you possibly have known?" Aurora asked. "There was no warning."

"You aren't the only one that can see the future," I informed her.

"What's happening?" Kristoff asked, lumbering into the room.

"Elsa's gone," Anna told him. "She was taken."

"Then we-"

"Yes!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Yes, we are going to get her back. Except it won't be **we**."

"What do you mean?" Anna inquired worriedly.

"You two are staying," I told them. "No!" I exclaimed, cutting off their protests. "Anna, you are going to have to run the kingdom while Elsa is gone. Kristoff, you need to stay and protect Anna and your children. It is imperative that the kingdom remains stable while I go and find Elsa. You need to make sure everything runs smoothly, or at least as smoothly as they can in these circumstances, until I return."

"Well, I'm going with you," Aurora stated.

"Your Highness," I began, "I cannot in good conscience-"

"I was placed under a sleeping curse at age sixteen," she interrupted. "I know how dangerous this world can be. Trust me, I've learned how to take care of myself. I am going with you."

"As am I," Prince Philip agreed. "I may not have magical powers, but I know how to handle myself in a fight, if it comes to that."

"That's an understatement," I laughed. "There aren't many people who can slay a dragon. And it will undoubtedly come to that. Whatever took her vanished into the shadows. That means that it was magical in nature, which in my experience means this won't end without a fight."

"But where is she?" Anna asked. "Who took her? Why did they take her? Do we know any of this?"

"No," Aurora answered. "My vision just showed her being taken."

"Well," I muttered. "We need to do some brainstorming, and I always enjoy messing with the council, so let's get some chocolate and head over to the council chamber."

. . . . .

"So what do we know?" Kristoff asked as we all sat in the council chamber, Anna anxiously munching on chocolates.

"Elsa was queen-napped from our bedroom by a shadowy figure who seemed to be able to use the shadows as a form of transportation," I replied.

"You mean like Rayna?" Anna asked. "The one that teaches at your school?"

"No," I answered. "She can turn herself into shadow. This was different. It was almost as if the shadows were a portal of some kind, but I didn't feel any remnant trans-dimensional energy. That means energy from a portal or teleportation."

"We got that," Kristoff responded, though his expression said otherwise. "So we're facing something that pops in and out of the shadows like they are its personal doors to everywhere."

"That is very dangerous," I mused. "A creature with the ability to appear anywhere that there is shadow could potentially go anywhere, including the safest of havens. It would also explain how they were able to come and capture Elsa so quickly."

"They?" Aurora inquired.

"Of course," I answered. "The creature I saw wasn't carrying her, and even if she had already fallen back to sleep by the time they arrived, Elsa would have gone down fighting. They would have had to overpower her, and unless they have some seriously powerful mojo, that means that there were a lot of them."

"But why would they want Elsa?" Anna questioned. "Why could they possibly want her?"

"Elsa is an incredibly powerful magic user," I told her. "In fact, from what I've seen, she is the most powerful mortal magic user of your entire world." _And I am the most powerful mortal magic user of mine_, came the thought to my mind. My eyes widened in horror as the answer came to me. "The union of the two most powerful mortal magic users of two different magic users," I whispered.

"What are you talking about, John?" Anna asked.

"The child!" I exclaimed. "They want-"

"Your child," came a voice from the hall outside. Turning to the door, we saw a trio of old women, two plump old ladies, one in red and the other in blue, the third a thinner woman in green. All three of the woman held thin wands and had a pair of wings on their backs. The one in red turned to me as she spoke, fear etched deeply into her face. "They want your child."


	4. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Mountains

Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Mountains

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather!" Aurora exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came as soon as we learned," Flora, the one in red, answered. "And we are so sorry," she said, turning to me. "This is a horrifying turn of events. We are all in grave danger."

"Why do these things want my sister's baby?" Anna asked. "What are they?"

"They are faeries," Merryweather, the blue faerie answered. "Dark faeries of the worst kind." She shook herself, her face squishing in anger. "Ooh, what I'm going to do when I get my hands on them…"

"Merryweather!" Flora gasped. "Calm yourself!" She turned to Anna. "The infant is the child of two impossibly powerful mortal sorcerers. There is no telling how powerful it could become. There is a great number of beings that would desire that power."

"The poor baby," Fauna, the green faerie, muttered. "We can't let them hurt it!"

"I have no intention of letting anything of the sort happen," I told them firmly. "This is **my** wife and **my** child we are talking about." I stomped my foot on the ground and my clothing shifted into my familiar outfit of golden armor and crimson cloak. "I will not let them be harmed. So where are these creatures? What place am I going to turn into a smoldering ruin?"

"They are in the Faerie Lands," Fauna answered. "In the magical realms."

"Magical realms?" I inquired. "Isn't this universe magical enough without magical realms as well?"

"I don't see how a world being magical would eliminate the existence of magical realms," Merryweather countered with a harrumph. "In fact, that makes them all the more likely."

"It doesn't matter," I told her. "Show me the way. I'm going to get my wife back, even if I have to burn down everything in my path."

"Calm down there bro," Kristoff told me. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Now we need to focus on finding her," Philip agreed. "So, Flora, Fauna. Merryweather, can you take us to her?"

"We can take you to what we believe to be the correct realm," Fauna answered. "But we can't know for sure where exactly she is. There will still be quite some searching."

"Then let's go," Aurora commanded, standing up. "There is no time to lose."

. . . . .

"What sort of place is this?" Aurora asked as we appeared in a fog-filled forest of twisted, blackened, and thorny trees. In the distance green lightning crackled over dark mountains.

"The Forbidden Mountains," Flora answered in a quiet, fearful voice. "The former realm of the dreaded dark faerie Maleficent."

"Nasty place," Philip muttered. "I didn't particularly enjoy my last stay here."

"So that would mean **that**," I pointed to a structure at the top of the highest peak, "is Maleficent's castle?"

"**Was** Maleficent's castle," Merryweather corrected. "It's been abandoned ever since her death."

"Or so you think," I chuckled. "Places like that have power, and that power attracts all sorts of nasty creatures. Plus there are a whole lot of movies that take place in this universe, and if this were a movie then that would definitely be where the evil monsters are."

"I don't I quite understood that last part," Philip stated.

"It doesn't matter," I told him. "My logic is sound. Come on then. Let's make our way to the castle. I'm sure our hosts have all sorts of nasty surprises waiting for us." We walked, the faeries not wanting to risk using any other method of travel other than flying, which neither Philip nor Aurora were capable of. As we hiked I felt a foreboding presence, as if some ancient evil was watching us, and it most likely was. The shadows seemed to grow longer, the illuminating flashes of lightning becoming less frequent.

Suddenly there was a sound like thunder and hundreds of green-skinned warty goblins and trolls burst from our surroundings, brandishing cruel-looking swords, spears and axes. "Goblins!" Philip exclaimed, pulling out his sword.

"This is what they send to stop me?" I laughed. "I would understand if it was just our favorite dragon slayer and his wife, but this is **me**." My eyes shined brightly as twin flames leapt from my palms. "I am John the Adventurer, and you think a few **GOBLINS** can keep me from my wife?" I hovered off the ground, the flames blazing out of my palms and into the sky. "You are sorely mistaken!" I directed my palms outward, the flames blasting into the encroaching horde, turning those they hit instantly to ash. Philip charged into the fray, slashing and stabbing with his sword, while the trio of faeries transformed the creatures into flowers and their weapons into mist. Soon there was nothing left of the army other than slaughtered corpses, piles of ash, and bouquets of lovely flowers, some of which were heavily burnt.

"You are a frightening man when angered," Philip told me. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Don't get on my bad side," I responded with a chuckle. I then marched off, the group of Disney characters hurrying after me.

. . . . .

Little did we know that there were others watching us. The creatures that had taken Elsa were watching, but I had already guessed that. Beyond them, there was something else watching as well. Something powerful, something dark. There was a strange, powerful force. Darkness filled the air, and an ominous presence watched silently, like the specter of an ancient evil, enraged by our presence in this land. Whatever it was, it would not let us leave here alive.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late-night update, readers. I've had a busy day, and actually didn't expect to finish today's chapter before I went to sleep. Luckily for you I did, so you can enjoy my wondrous writing. This story is only the latest in my newest series, but I think you will enjoy how it ends. And no, I don't know what my next story will be about because whatever it is hasn't happened yet. However, from what I saw in my vision, there is quite a lot more to come. See you tomorrow readers.


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow of Evil

Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen

Chapter 4: Shadow of Evil

"This is taking far too long," I muttered as we trudged through rocky ground. We were nearly out of the forest, the mountains looming directly before us. "Walking is, by far, the **worst** way to travel. If we had flown we would have been there quite some time ago."

"Philip and Aurora cannot fly," Fauna told me. "You should know that."

"That could easily be solved," I replied. "Just a little enchantment and up into the sky they would go."

"I have no interest in flying," Aurora told me sternly. "I prefer my feet on the ground, where they belong."

"Well I'm sorry you're **_Highness_**," I responded, bowing exaggeratedly. "Are you having difficulties being somewhere other than your fabulous palace?"

"For your information, I didn't always live in a palace!" Aurora countered.

"I know all about your past, **_Briar Rose_**," I sneered. "And I really don't care. Whether in a palace or a hut, you've never had to truly worry about anything in your life. The only difficulties you've had were when you fell asleep for a spell and the day one of your silly faerie friends lended you their wand the day. It must be **so** difficult being you."

"You cannot insult my wife like that!" Philip exclaimed, brandishing his blade.

"Philip," I chuckled, "I have the utmost respect for you and what you have done, but if you do not put that blade down I will shatter it. You can do nothing against me. You may have defeated Maleficent, but you don't have your holy weapons anymore, and they wouldn't have done anything against me anyways. That is **my** wife stuck in that castle, and I'm not going to let little Aurora's dainty feet keep me from her."

The argument was cut short as there was a shriek of fright. Turning around, we saw Aurora was being entangled by thorny vines from a group of nearby trees. Philip rushed to her aid, only for roots to spring from the ground and grab him, followed by more thorny vines. The faeries screamed as they too were captured, their wands stolen from their hands by the sudden attack of foliage. The plants came for me too, but a flick of my wrist set them alight, turning them to ash in second.

"Begone from this place!" commanded a menacing female voice. "Leave now and never return!"

"Maleficent!" Merryweather exclaimed in anger.

"But how?" Flora asked, shocked. "She was killed!"

"Yes," I agreed, "and you were the ones who killed her. This is **her** realm. Do you know how much of oneself someone puts into what they consider their home? You five coming here must have angered the very land itself. The young woman who led to her downfall, the three old women who arranged it, and the young man who carried out the dead." I chuckled at this. "Your combined presence was enough to awaken the specter of the Mistress of all Evil."

"Get us out of here!" Merryweather shouted. "Get us our wands back!"

"That seems like a really big weakness," I mused. "All that power, and all one has to do to defeat you is snatch your wands away."

"Ooh," Merryweather muttered, "when I get out of here…"

"You will not!" Maleficent's spectral voice thundered. A shadow crept across the ground, forming into the general outline of Maleficent's horned headdress and tattered, wing-like robes. "This is not your business," the specter told me. "Return to your home and leave these ones to their fate."

"Sorry Mal," I told her, "but you've got some squatters in your old castle that took my wife, and I'm going to get her back. One day in the past you might have been able to face me, but you are now literally a ghost of your former self. Go back to your slumber. Otherwise I will have to destroy what little there is left of you." I let out a burst of flame, blazing harmlessly against the flesh of my comrades while disintegrating the roots and vines holding my companions hostage. The shadow faded away, though I could feel its hate for me burning hot as it did so. "That was fun," I commented, turning back to the faeries who were picking up their discarded wands. "Now let's get going, now arguing allowed." I snapped my fingers and Philip and Aurora became to float off the ground. I flew off, letting the faeries take care of teaching the royals how to control their flight.

I soared off, but I went slowly enough that the newbies were eventually able to keep up. Before they did, however, Aurora took that opportunity to talk to Flora. She thought that they were the only ones in on the conversation, but of course I just had to cheat. Magically-enhanced hearing, you know.

"What is with him?" Aurora asked. "He seems… unstable. One moment he's raging, the next he's making jokes, and the next he is chatting casually with Maleficent's ghost."

"His wife was captured," Flora explained. "People cope with fear and grief differently. From what I know about the Adventurer, he is a warrior with the heart of a hero and the soul of a child. With his wife taken from under his nose, he must have felt powerless. He needs to feel powerful, so he gets into fits of magically-charged rage, but he is also a child on the inside, and children often resort to humor when faced with trauma."

"Don't forget that I'm stark raving mad!" I shot back at them. "That might have something to do with it as well!"

We flew toward the castle, dark eyes watching us. Even with that shard of Maleficent's spirit taken care of, this was not going to be a picnic. Plus, I had the feeling that there was more going on here. This wasn't just some group of dark faeries squatting in Maleficent's old castle. I had seen Elsa in my vision strapped to an altar, and everything else that had been in that vision was related to this greater darkness that was coming. There was more going on here, something powerful and ancient, far more so than Maleficent. Something impossible.

Author's Note: Another late nighter readers. I really need to get to finishing these earlier. But here you go, with promise of more to come soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows of Chaos

Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen

Chapter 5: Shadows of Chaos

"Be careful," Flora warned as we flew through one of the darkened windows. "This castle is full of traps for the unwary."

"I'm just glad to be back on my feet," Philip admitted. "Give me a trap-filled fortress any day."

"Let's just find Elsa and get out of here," I muttered, conjuring a ball of light before us. "I've got a bad feeling about this place. We still don't know the true nature of the creatures that have taken residence here, or what the full scope of their plan is."

We walked down a long stone spiral staircase, leading down from the tower into an area of the caste far below. Looking down through a piece of broken masonry, we were able to peer down into a courtyard far below. Several fires of various colors blazed, some a deep red, others bright yellow, and some an ominous green. Black-cloaked figures stood around them, chanting fervently among the shifting shadows.

"A cult," I muttered. "Why does it always have to be a cult? You can never reason with cultists."

"We highly doubt you meant to reason with us, Adventurer," a dozen voices stated in unison, ringing off the walls and coming from all directions. "You desire our deaths. You desire our life's blood on your blade. You desire to sing the song of battle and pile our corpses beneath your feet." Looking down, we saw that the cowled figures had vanished, the fires dimming as shadows filled the room. "We do not blame you for feeling this. After all, we stole your mate and unborn offspring from you. But you are too late. We have already won."

"We'll see about that!" I shouted, teleporting down into the courtyard. The fires immediately went out and I was in a prison of shadow, tendrils of darkness holding me captive. I blazed with power, only for the power to be absorbed by the tendrils, growing larger and stronger. Massive tendrils reached up the staircase, snatching at the three faeries and Prince Philip. While they put up a fight, it wasn't long before they too were imprisoned by the constricting darkness. "Just great," I muttered. "I really need to stop getting in these situations."

"Yes you do," the voices agreed, vague silhouettes appearing in the darkness. "Unfortunately, it is highly unlikely you will get the chance. Look." Part of the darkness faded away, revealing a blood-stained altar, with my wife Elsa chained to it.

"What have you done!?" I shouted, straining against my restraints. "What have you done to my wife?!"

"Nothing… yet," they replied. "We've simply been keeping her safe in preparation all these weeks."

"Weeks?" Then I remembered. Time is different in the magical realms of my universe, it would make sense for it to be the same for this one. So those few minutes before coming here could have been any length of time. That meant…

"Yes," they responded to my unspoken thought. "It is almost time. Soon she will be ready, and the children will be born."

_Children?_ But that meant-

"Twins," the voices finished. "And so powerful will they be. This ritual will imbue them with the essence of Chaos as they are born. They will grow with the Chaos within them, and they will grow to sow Chaos and destroy Order wherever they go. All will fall to Chaos before their might."

"**_Chaos_**," I spat. "**_Order_**. Why does everything seem to come down to these blasted concepts? You **will not** have my children, do you hear me?! You will not!" I worked against my bonds, attempting to break free, knowing that even if it was for a single moment, it would be enough to grab my wife and get out of here.

"It was not easy to capture her, you know," the voices commented leisurely. "She fought hard, even days after her capture. It wasn't until we fashioned these magic-subduing manacles that she finally stopped. She still resisted, even without her powers, but it was considerably less threatening without them."

"Who are you?" I questioned them. "What do you want? Are you some foul minions of the Shadow Trickster?"

"Minions?" they all laughed together. "The Trickster is not our master. He was once one of us." These words chilled me to the bone. A dozen of him? They didn't sound much like him, but I couldn't deny that the shadow powers were similar. One of him was difficult enough to handle, but dozens of them, all working in unison? How was I supposed to defeat that? "The Trickster left us because he thought differently from us. Perhaps that is why he was able to understand the truth of Chaos before we did. But we know now that Chaos is unstoppable. All empires eventually fall to Chaos, and all attempts at establishing Order are doomed to fail. Chaos will consume this world, and then so many others. All will be Chaos."

They suddenly cut off, as if all of them had an idea at the same time. "Why don't we play a game?" they asked. "We will give you a chance to be the daring hero and save the day. In the spirit of Chaos, there will be no rules, other than if you win, we will all be dead, and if we win you will be forced to watch your mate die painfully. So, are you ready to play?"

I shuddered as I heard those words again. Those same words had been spoken by the Trickster and Admiral Aban. This all felt **wrong**, in a way nothing possibly could be. Nevertheless I stood proudly. "I will play your game," I told them. Suddenly my bonds vanished and I teleported to Elsa's side, conjuring a wall of light. I turned to wake her up, only for a massive force to crash against the wall, shattering it. I conjured an orb of light which exploded outwards, blasting the darkness away. I soon realized that this would not be enough. The creatures themselves were staying far away from the battle, their massive tendrils of darkness doing the fighting for them. I quickly realized that if I kept fighting this way there was no way I could win.

And so I changed my strategy, dipping into that fiery ball of creation energy inside of me, and launched a salvo of daggers at my attackers. Each dagger was pure silver and imbued with powerful light energy. They shot towards the hearts of their targets, thirty in total that I could distinguish, but the creatures dodged out of the way, not a single one of them getting hit. Once the blades had dropped to the ground they struck, entangling me in webs of darkness and pain.

"That was a nasssty trick!" they hissed, suddenly sounded very much like the Trickster. Elsa suddenly screamed in pain, back arching unnaturally. "We cannot kill her yet, but we can give her pain," they stated. "And for that trick, we will take great pleasure in her suffering." Elsa screamed again, straining against the chains pinning her to the altar.

"I can't do it," she sobbed. I could do nothing but sit and watch. Suddenly there was a scream of pain and confusion from the assembled creatures. Turning around, I saw one of them impaled by a blade of light. The creature vanished, revealing Aurora standing behind it, holding on of the blades I had sent flying at the dark beings. They had known not to underestimate Prince Philip and the three faeries, and they had especially known not to underestimate me, but they hadn't even considered any possibility of threat coming from Princess Aurora. After all, what had she done but sleep? Their pride was their downfall, as Aurora destroyed one of the creatures, its pain rebounding through the entire gathering. They were mentally linked, as was apparent from the speaking in unison, and Aurora had just violently severed one of those links. Their concentration was gone, the shadow prisons they had fashioned vanishing.

"Now," I said, concurring a flaming blade as golden as the flames that had begun to blaze from my eyes, "you learn how bad of an idea it is to mess with my family." Golden flame erupted from my blade, engulfing the creatures. They screamed in pain and hatred together, fleeing into the shadows, where they vanished. Once they were gone I rushed to Elsa, shattering her shackles with a snap of my fingers and carrying her off the altar. "It's okay Princess," I told her. "I've got you. You're free."

She grimaced in pain, her eyes widening. "John," she gasped. "The babies. I think-" She grimaced again. "They're coming."

I stared at her for a moment in shock. I then vanished from the dark fortress, taking Elsa with me.


	7. Epilogue: The New Additions

Adventures of John: The Stolen Queen

Epilogue: The New Additions

I reappeared in the palace, directly before the shocked faces of Anna and Kristoff's son Avan, who looked like he had woken up to snatch from sweets from the pantry, as the crumbs were at the time falling out of his mouth, which was gaped open in shock. "Go get your parents!" I shouted at him. "And tell them to bring the midwife!"

. . . . .

When they arrived we went to the bedroom and the midwife immediately ordered me out of the room. I of course, refused, stating that I was going to stay wife my wife. I held her hand as it started, filling the room with heat to counteract the waves of icy energy pouring out of her. It was lucky for her I had chosen to stay, otherwise she and the rest of the room would have been frozen solid by the time it was over. Many hours of intense screaming and severe pain later, our two children were born, first a boy and then a girl. Most newborn babies seem to start off with dark hair, but not these two. The little hairs they had were a silvery-gold, not quite their mother's platinum blonde, nor my sandy blonde, but a more metallic shade.

"He's beautiful," Elsa whispered as she saw the boy.

"I don't know if 'beautiful' is the appropriate term for a boy," I told her, smiling, "but he is indeed perfect."

"I don't think I have the energy to think of a name," Elsa told me, readying for another contraction. "Plus, as he's a boy, I think you should name him."

A thousand names ran through my head, from the ridiculous(John Jacob Jinglehiemer Shmit) to the obvious references(Frodo, Obi-wan, and Stark). Finally my brain settled on a name, not one that I would have ever thought of before, but one that I **just knew** was the right one. "Zane," I answered. "His name is Zane."

When the girl finally came, Elsa smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Alana," she whispered. "Her name is Alana."

And so the newest additions to our family were born. They are perfect little angels(though I doubt that's going to last very long). Zane has eyes much like his mothers, a bright, icy blue, while Alana has my golden eyes. Both of them are pale, but Elsa and I aren't exactly the darkest couple, so I'm not surprised. They haven't shown any magical abilities yet, but based on their hair and eye colors, I have the sneaking suspicion that that they will eventually.

Everyone was overjoyed to meet little Zane and Alana. Dawn and Kara simply looked at them oddly, as neither of the two almost two-year olds are not very advanced in speech as of yet. Avan and the Twins(I guess we've got two pairs of twins now), Jimmy and Sammy, can't wait for them to grow up so they can play with them.

Aurora, Philip, and the faeries gave us their best wishes before returning home. They weren't very happy about me leaving them behind like that, but they understood. After all, they do have two children of their own. The faeries offered to give the children gifts, but I turned them down. My children are going to be magical enough without getting the Fae involved.

Everything is good here in Arendelle for now. Hans is still on the run, but I doubt that is going to change any time soon. Hopefully the multiverse stays safe long enough for me to tackle this new adventure. Honestly, of all my world-ending disasters, I'd have to say fatherhood is the most frightening. Especially as I can only be there half of the time, what with the other half spent in our universe. But Elsa and I will find a way to make it work. We always do. See you next time readers, and wish me luck in my newest adventure.


	8. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War


End file.
